Pilot
"Pilot" is the series premiere for iZombie. It marks the first episode of the show. Plot Olivia Moore was a rosy-cheeked, disciplined, over-achieving medical resident who had her life path completely mapped out…until the night she attended a party that unexpectedly turned into a zombie feeding frenzy. Now Liv has withdrawn from her friends, family, fiancé and roommate. Her skin has paled to a deathly pallor, and she can never fall asleep, not even five months after the accident. Liv left her prestigious cardiology residency to work in the hospital morgue under the tutelage of the odd but kind Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti (Rahul Kohli). Liv realizes that her newfound zombie taste for cranial matter comes with an unintended side effect: she can see the memories of the person whose brain she’s munching on. Stuck on an unsolved case, she brings the memories to a cynical Detective Clive Babineaux (Malcolm Goodwin) under the guise of vision as a psychic. She can thank her boss Dr. Chakrabarti for that disguise and for geeking out instead of freaking out when he discovers her zombie secret. But crime isn’t the only thing on Liv’s mind. The attack and subsequent zombie flu put her relationship with perfect fiancé Major Lilywhite (Robert Buckley) on ice. Although her heart is no longer warm, it’s still broken when she sees he’s beginning to move on. Liv fears infecting him, so she even avoids him at the hospital haunted house her mother insists she attends ... But not before she solves the case of a murdered Jane Doe, now identified as a call girl who was murdered for stealing a ring. Turns out, that handy new Romanian and kleptomania Liv picked up from the deceased’s brain proved handy, and leads her and Detective Babinaux to the killer before he picks off the rest of the call girl’s friends in search for his missing wedding ring. Recap Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite Guest Starring *Aly Michalka as Peyton *Molly Hagan as Eva Moore *Ty Olsen as Detective Pratt Co-Starring TBA Soundtrack *Young Summer - Taken Gallery Izombie liv2.jpg Izombie liv.jpg Zmb101c 0119b.jpg ZMB101A 0357b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101A 0429b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101A 0579b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101B 0115b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101C 0100b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101C_0431bc_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101C_0514b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101D_0009b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101D_0033b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101D_0130b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101D_0182b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101D_0519b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101D_0790b.c_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101E_0372b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101F_0007b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101F_0010b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101F_0285bc_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101F_0426b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101F_0495b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101G_0226b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101G_0532b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101G_0552b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg ZMB101G_0566b_595_STV Main White TV.jpg Videos IZombie - Pilot Clip 1 IZombie - Pilot Clip 2 IZombie - Clip 3 Trivia *This episode was directed by Rob Thomas. *Originally, Alexandera Krosney was cast for the role of Peyton but the role was later recast. *Nora Dunn was originally casted as Eva Moore. *Liv gains Kleptomania and the ability to speak Romanian from eating Tatiana's brain. Category:Episodes Category:IZombie